


Robert faints

by Robronlover96



Series: The Aftercare Series [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Caring Aaron, F/M, Fainting, Fluff, M/M, Worried Liv, concerned Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert faints and Aaron looks after him.





	Robert faints

  **Robert's P.O.V.**

 

I had been feeling off all day. i wasn’t really why, I had a really bad 

headache. I felt really dizzy, I was sweating profusely. I felt really weak and tired

even though I had slept last night, my fingertips and lips felt numb. And I also had a strong tingling sensation in both is well, and I also my

breathing had become very inconsistent too. 

 

My throat was dry and it felt like sandpaper, 

 

And i needed a drink really bad.

like really bad,  

 

So I stood up from the sofa, And i walked over to the kitchen. 

 

As i walked i swayed a little. my but I gripped onto the counter, to stop myself 

from falling. 

 

Once i was alright. I let go of the counter, and i made my way over to the cupboard. 

 

But as i walked, i swayed on my feet slightly. 

 

 Suddenly black spots appeared in front of my vision. and my balance was all over the place, 

 

I reached my out and I tried to grip onto the counter, but I couldn’t get enough grip on it. 

 

I fell to the floor, and then everything went black.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Aaron's P.O.V.**

 

I walked in through the front door. I had just back

from a scrap run in Manchester, and now I was dead tired. 

 

So I just decided to chill out and get a cup of coffee, 

 

“Robert?” I called out. As I walked through the house. 

 

No response, 

 

“Robert?” I called out again.

 

I still got got no response, 

 

That’s strange I thought. I wonder where Robert Is? He should be

here, but he’s not.  

 

Maybe he’s just gone somewhere. and 

he’s late coming back, Yeah that’s probably it, 

 

I walked over to the kitchen. And decided to make myself a cup of coffee, 

 

But as I walked. I saw Robert lay on the floor unconscious, 

 

My eyes went wide with shock And my lips were slightly parted. 

 

''Robert!'' i yelled running over to the kitchen and kneeling down beside my husband. 

''Robert... can you hear me'' 

 

But i got no response, 

 

i didn't really know what to do. And I panicked, so I wet a cloth. and

i wiped it across his forehead, 

 

And a few seconds later. he blinked, and his eyes fluttered open. 

 

''Aaron'' he said disorientated, 

 

 ''Hey. Hey it's ok i'm here'' I said taking Robert's hand in his. and gently 

stroking his thumb over his knuckles,

 

“How do you feel?” I Said. As he continued to rub his thumb

over Robert’s knuckles. 

  

“My head hurts, and I feel a bit queasy” 

Robert Said. 

 

“Do you feel like your going to be sick?” I asked. 

 

Robert shook his head.

”No I just feel sick, I don’t feel the need to throw up or anything” 

 

“Ok” I said,

 

”But if you do. You tell me Yeah” I Said. 

 

Robert nodded 

“Yeah course” he said. 

 

I nodded,  

good” I Said. 

 

After a couple of minutes. Robert moved, and he went to get up off the floor. But I stopped him, 

 

“You’ve just fainted Rob” I Said “You shouldn’t really get up so soon”

 

Robert nodded. 

“Yeah Your right” he said, 

before lying back down again. 

 

There was a moment of silence. Before

i spoke up, 

 

“Can I ask you something?” I Said

suddenly .

 

”shoot” Robert Said,  

 

"Have you eaten today?" I asked. 

 

Robert shook his head,

“No” he said.

 

“Robert!” I scolded. “How could you be so careless eh”  

 

“I meant to... I really did” Robert Said “But I was just so busy, it kind of slipped

my mind” 

 

I let out an exasperated sigh and

I shook my head. 

 

Suddenly the front door opened and Liv walked in. 

 

“Hey” Liv Said. 

 

“Hey” Aaron responded,

 

”Are you okay?” Aaron asked.

 

Liv nodded.

 

”Yeah.. yeah I’m good” She Said. 

 

There was a moment of silent. And Then Liv spoke up,    

 

“Is Rob alright?” She said suddenly. 

 

 I shook my head. 

 

“No not really” I Said, 

 

Liv frowned. 

 

''Why what's wrong with him?'' She said, 

 

I sighed. 

 

''He fainted'' I Said. 

 

Liv’s eyes went wide in shock. 

 “He fainted” She said her voice laced with worry, 

 

I nodded.

”Yeah” I said, 

 

“Why did he faint?” Liv Said. 

 

“Well.. he told me that he forgot to eat lunch”  I Said. 

 

Liv nodded, 

 

“Well that kind of explains it” She said. 

 

“Yeah yeah it does” I Said. 

 

And with that, 

Liv walked over to the kitchen. And he stood next to Robert, 

 

“How are you feeling Rob?” Liv asked.  

 

Robert groaned,

 

“I’ve had better days” he said. a kind 

of weakness to his voice, 

 

“Yeah I’m sure you have” She said, 

 

“Yeah I have” Robert Said.

 

Liv nodded, 

“Yeah I can’t argue with that” she said. 

 

“Right I’m going up to my room” Liv Said. And with that she walked off upstairs, and out of sight. 

Leaving Me and Robert by ourselves, 

 

the room was silent lent for a few minutes. 

That is until Robert spoke up ,

 

“Can I get up now” he Said, 

 

I nodded.

“Yeah” i said. “But let me helped you ok” 

 

 “Yeah” Robert said, 

 

And with that, I helped Robert up off of the floor. I helped him over to the living room, and then i helped him sit down on the sofa.

 Once I knew that Robert was comfortable,  

 I stepped away from the sofa. And I stood 

in front of him, 

 

“Can I get you anything?” I asked 

 

“Can... can I have a drink” Robert Said.

 

I nodded, 

 

“Yes of course” I said. “And well I’m at it. I’m going to get you something to eat too” 

And with that I walked over to the kitchen. 

 

 I made Robert a ham sandwich. And a glass of black currant squash, 

 

Once I did that. I walked back over to the living room.

 

I put the sandwich. And drink down on the table, 

 

And then I sat down next to Robert. 

 

Once i I was sat down, 

 

I picked up the plate off of the coffee table, 

 

“Can you feed yourself” I Said “Or do I have to do it” 

 

Aaron brought half a sandwich up to Robert lips. And Robert took a bite out of it, and he ate it, 

 

He ate about a quarter and a half of the sandwich. Before he decided he’d had enough, 

 

“Drink”’Robert Said. 

 

I nodded. And I put the plate down.

and picked up the glass, 

 

 I brought the glass up to Robert’s lips. And he had a few sips of it, 

before deciding it was enough. 

 

I took the glass and he put it down on the coffee table, 

 

I  reached for the remote and i turned the T.V on, 

I flicked through the channels and he put  some random on. 

 

After I did that. I put the remote down beside me, 

 

Robert re-positioned himself. So that his head was in the crook of my neck, and his arms were wrapped around my middle.

 

 I took my hand. and he gently combed his fingers through Robert’s hair, 

 

The way he knew. that Robert liked it, 

 

The room was silent. Neither one of them really saying anything much, 

They just sat there together watching the T.V,  And enjoying each other’s company, 

 

After a few minutes. I spoke up, 

 

“You okay?” I Said looking down at Robert,

 

Robert nodded.

“My head still hurts a bit. But apart from that I’m good” he said

 

I nodded.

 

And I continued to run my fingers through Robert’s hair in a soothing manor,

 

 After a minute. I leant down, and i placed

a kiss on the top of Robert’s forehead,

 

“Love you”  I Said.

 

Robert hummed in response, 

 

”I love you too” he Said, 

 

And with that Robert buried his head deeper into the crook of my neck.  

 


End file.
